<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby baby 그대는 caramel macchiato by pusanggalit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604859">baby baby 그대는 caramel macchiato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusanggalit/pseuds/pusanggalit'>pusanggalit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, hinata is so FUCKING CUTE, kenhina - Freeform, kenma is a barista, kenma is a film major</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusanggalit/pseuds/pusanggalit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma likes his coffee bitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby baby 그대는 caramel macchiato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <i> Cold.  </i>The first thing Kenma thought as he woke up. The bed was cold. He remembered putting the air conditioning’s setting to the lowest but maybe Kuroo turned it to the highest setting. Stupid Kuroo, he knew how sensitive Kenma was to the cold. Kenma lies down letting the alarm from his phone play while fighting his urge to go back to sleep. He stayed up until 2 am last night playing video games. He thought it was a good idea at that moment. But right now, he’s starting to regret his decision. </p><p>His blaring alarm made him realize that he was still on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He then decided to get up and start his day with his usual morning coffee.</p><p>As he stirs the coffee in hand, he hears footsteps getting louder with each step.</p><p>“Good morning,” His roommate greets him.</p><p> <i> Bitter. </i> Kenma takes a sip of the freshly brewed coffee he has concocted and tastes the bitterness of his creation. He sighs in satisfaction. </p><p>“A good morning indeed.” The blonde replies.</p><p>Kuroo opens the fridge, crouching down, looking for his breakfast for the day. He turns back, to face Kenma, “Can you make me a cup of what you’re having?”</p><p>“Nope.” He replied.</p><p>“How come you make all these drinks for random people and you can’t even make me, your roommate, a simple cup of coffee?” Kuroo said with a scrunched expression.</p><p>Kenma replied with “Because they pay me, you idiot.”</p><p>“But Kenma~” Kuroo whines.</p><p>“Bye I’m gonna get ready.”</p><p>“Kenma~”</p><p>Ignoring his roommate's whines, the blonde makes his way to the shower, he goes on his phone and decides if he should play the same 5 songs he usually listens to or … something different. He scrolls through the music app for a while, looking for something new but of course he still … listened to the same 5 songs.</p><p>After his shower, he heads to his room thinking what he should wear while drying his hair. “Hoodie and jeans? No, too basic—wait, why am I thinking too much about this?” He says in his head. He takes a glance at the time on his phone and realizes he’ll be late if he doesn’t finish getting dressed in less than five minutes. He grabs the nearest clothing item, wears it, and rushes to leave but gets greeted with Kuroo holding toast. </p><p>“Kenma~ I made toast—”</p><p>“—thanks Kuroo I got to go.” The going-to-be late student replied as he grabbed the toast and rushed out the door.</p><p>Surprisingly, Kenma made it to the train station. While waiting for the train, the blonde bought himself a small slice of apple pie in a nearby convenience store as a reward for not missing the train.</p><p>As the doors of the train open, Kenma rushes in to find a seat which he successfully does. “Buying that apple pie was a good idea.” He says to himself. </p><p> <i> “This train is following the Marunouchi line, the next stop is Akasaka Mitsuke. ” </i> </p><p> <i> Relieved. </i> The blonde lets out a sigh of relief when he heard that he was taking the right train. Despite living in Japan and taking the metro for his whole life instead of any other mode of transportation, he still gets nervous about these things. As he settles in his seat he starts feeling drowsy and drifts off to sleep. </p><p>He starts hearing the mario race start sound effect thinking it’s a dream but suddenly hears a faint “Wow, I’m so bad at this.”</p><p>Startled by hearing the unrecognizable voice he opens his eyes. Then realizes he slept on a stranger’s shoulder. He immediately got up from the stranger’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oh my God did I drool on his shoulder.” Kenma says to himself … well he thought he did.</p><p>“No it’s alright, you didn’t.” The orange haired stranger replied, beaming at the sleepy blonde.</p><p>Shy. “Did I just say that out loud? God I hate my life.” Kenma actually says it to himself this time, he starts to feel his cheeks warm up. Yup, he’s embarrassed. </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” the blonde said to the stranger.</p><p>“It’s alright.” the stranger replied with a welcoming smile.</p><p>Kenma replies with an awkward smile and thinks “cute.” </p><p> <i> “This stop is Tokyo, the next stop is Otemachi. This train is following the Marunouchi line.” </i> </p><p> <i> Coincidence? </i> The stranger and the blonde both get up as the voice announces the stop. As they get off and start heading out they both seem to have the same destination Kenma thinks to himself, until the stranger stops in front of a convenience store. “Oh maybe he’s waiting for a friend or something.” Kenma thought to himself. He leaves one last glance at the orange haired stranger and starts to head to campus. The lingering scent of the stranger never leaving his nose. He smelled like coffee, not any regular coffee but Arabica coffee the one Kenma usually makes every morning. The blonde found that scent very comforting.</p><p> <i> Boring. </i>  Kenma thought this class was boring. He did pay a little bit of attention but he ended up being bored in the middle. Observing the surroundings he hears clicks coming from the keyboard of students typing down whatever his professor was saying. He realizes his professor says something important because the blonde was the only one not taking down notes. He takes that as a sign to jot down notes on the notebook that his roommate, Kuroo got him because the cover, a cat sleeping, reminded Kuroo of the blonde.</p><p> <i> Film. </i> The professor dismissed the class after announcing their project, to make a short film. Kenma wrote that down and highlighted it because he knows he’ll definitely forget that.</p><p> <i> Time. </i> Kenma had extra time before he left to go to his part-time job. So he decides to head to the library. The blonde wasn’t that much of a bookworm but he appreciates the silence the library has. As he makes his way to his destination, something familiar passes by him. Coffee, orange hair, pretty smile, “Oh my God” Kenma though. Yup, it was the cute stranger.</p><p> <i> Coincidence. </i> “He goes to the same college? What a coincidence..” Kenma thought. “I wonder what course he takes? Is he older than me? Is he an honor student? I bet he’s really nice.” Kenma’s curiosity about the stranger went on until he realized he was asking too many questions about the boy and it was starting to feel creepy.</p><p>As the blonde pushed open the doors of the book room, he took a glance at the clock. “Oh no.” Kenma thought. He was late to his job. </p><p> <i> Rush. <i> Kenma was running for his life, Running for his life. He was set to his destination not letting anything distract him. His cousin must be Usain Bolt or something because the barista was running as fast as the speed of light … or at least that’s what he thought. “God I really should work out more” the blonde thought to himself, he was panting for air at this point. He bumps into someone and leaves them with a short bow. The blonde thought that if a stranger bumped into him and just left him with a short bow he would be nothing but, offended. But right now, he doesn’t have much time. He takes a quick glance at his phone “two minutes.” I guess he can catch his breath and breathe for a while. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> <i> Coffee. </i> He arrives on time and immediately starts working. Kenma loves the atmosphere of his job. The smell of coffee, people drinking coffee, making coffee. Kenma likes anything that’s coffee. Speaking of things that Kenma likes—Ding! The door opens which means there’s a new customer. Kenma directs his eyes at the door and Oh my God is that—” </p><p>“Hey” </p><p>“This is so embarrassing I can’t believe this is happening Lord please take me I can’t do this anymore I can’t—”</p><p>“Aren’t you the one who sat next to me at the metro?” the stranger asked with a bright smile.</p><p>“He’s so bright..” the blonde thought.</p><p>“Yeah, that was me... sorry for sleeping on your shoulder..”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Oh.. haha.. I had no problem with it…” “It was kind of cute,” the stranger muttered.</p><p>The barista blushed, pretending not to hear that. </p><p>“The drink is on me, as an apology.”</p><p>“Thanks Kenma!” the stranger giggled.</p><p>“How you know my—”</p><p>“Your nametag”</p><p>“Oh yeah…”</p><p>“I’m Hinata by the way.”</p><p>“Alright Hinata… your drink will be right up” The blonde replied with a smile.</p><p>And Kenma realized that his coffee that day, tasted a bit sweeter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAA this is my first fic plz be nice and leave any advice so i can improve writing skills JKHSDHS I FEEL LIKE THIS FIC SUCKED ASS BUT I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS LMAOKASOA also i'm too lazy to proofread and i wanted to dump this somewhere *fart noise*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>